


雄辯的技巧

by Sheng



Category: Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 接續電影奧創紀元後
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>東尼‧史塔克非常善於說服聽眾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	雄辯的技巧

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

東尼‧史塔克非常善於說服聽眾。

布魯斯偶爾會在電視轉播上看到軍火大亨的激勵人心，或者該說一針見血的演講。對於史塔克這個人，布魯斯並不特別抱有意見，無論他賣軍火謀暴利，或是穿上鋼鐵衣服假裝超人拯救世界。

布魯斯的人生觀是消極的，他斷絕人群的網絡，來到世界的邊境，與某個綠色的大傢伙共生。

他們像兩個電子反向自旋地生活在同一個狹小的空間裡，如包利不相容原理，他們謹慎小心地保持平衡，直到外來能量激發其中一個電子，使之突破束縛躍升到上一個能階，不穩定的能量態危險得如同未爆彈。

布魯斯經常在兩個能量態中反覆躍升與降階，像理智來回地撕扯又拼湊。

布魯斯是個科學家，凡科學家對於未能解開的謎題總是執著，在過去，發現未知，他或許興奮或許苦惱，他總是在思考如何解釋它，或解決它。

科學家對於解開謎題太執著，幾乎不能放著未知的疑問不管。

外物尚且如此，何況是身體機能，何況是共存的另一個有機體。

他花了一段時間才承認自己有一半是個怪物，花了一段時間想殺死自己另一半的怪物，又花了一段時間了解到這個怪物就是他自己。

醜陋的，不理智的，危險性高的，充滿破壞性的，怪物。

和傑柯醫生那麼相像，連對另一半的活動沒有記憶這點也驚人地相像。

布魯斯張開嘴，葛洛客十九的槍口黝黑又明亮，他閉起眼的決然姿態帶有一種欣慰，直到身體將那顆子彈吐出來。

這個世界完了，或者他完了。

 

加入復仇者聯盟並不是他做過最對的事，事到如今，他依然後悔自己匆促的決定（如果他的十分鐘和其他隨便什麼人的十分鐘一樣的話），但他卻仍安於在史塔克的大樓裡找到安身之地。

布魯斯與東尼溝通總是容易，太容易了，不是指理念上的相近，僅只是知識的累積與邏輯思維的推演，要用一個詞形容，或許，可以稱為一見如故。

這不表示他總會同意東尼的決定。

 

「我想讓你看這個，」鋼鐵鉅子將博士引到放置權杖的地方，東尼故意不說完整句話，他想知道布魯斯看起來像什麼。

「它看起來在思考，」布魯斯不過一秒就聯想到神經元的傳遞，「就像人類的大腦。」

他聽著東尼講述他的奧創計畫，垂首抱胸，開發人工智慧如同開發人造人，正如道德的最低底限。

當布魯斯說，「你的世界未免太寒冷。」他知道他最終仍然會屈服於東尼的意志。

東尼‧史塔克太善於說服人，他的意志堅定得讓人忍不住相信他，而他的舌頭與他的盔甲相反，熱情地不可置信。

這應該是錯的，但東尼太善於說服人。

 

 

 

「等等，布魯斯，我們可以讓賈維斯進去再生搖籃。」

「你做了奧創，不能再試一次。」

「正因為這樣，所以其他人有先入為主的觀念，但是賈維斯可以同化奧創，賈維斯更強大。」

「等等，你想要我幫你把賈維斯放進去？」

「不，我想要你把賈維斯放進去，世界上還有誰比你更了解有機體呢？」

布魯斯脫掉眼鏡，揉了揉眼窩，東尼做錯過一次，而他是幫兇。他應該要拒絕，但是卻沒有，如今東尼很可能又要再錯一次，布魯斯應該拒絕。

「布魯斯，你得相信我。」

相信，布魯斯相不相信東尼？他當然相信，如果不相信，他不會幫他做這麼多，他唯一不相信的只有自己。

可是東尼做出了奧創，世界大亂，而浩客在城市裡到處破壞，揍了東尼好幾拳。  
布魯斯從來沒有停止過懷疑自己，他不該留下來加入復仇者，他應該遠遠走開。

「布魯斯，相信我。」

然後，科學家動了。

 

 

 

「嘿，大個兒，我需要你把飛機開回來，飛機有隱形裝置，我們無法搜索你──」  
啪──粗大的手指按下按鍵，瞬間關掉了通訊。

飛機降臨在一處空曠的草地，只穿著一件內褲的布魯斯疲憊地走了出來，非洲的邊境，他曾經在那裡有個窩。

然而，他沒想到一走出戰機，就看見東尼悠閒的背影。

史塔克的隱蔽裝置，當然只有史塔克能夠追蹤，他不是沒想到（不，其實他真的沒想到），但卻沒想過即使真的被追蹤了，東尼也會來找他。

「賈維斯出狀況了？」他問，東尼總是只有在科學上才會有求於人。

「不，」鋼鐵鉅子摘下了墨鏡，站得像個瀟灑男裝模特兒，扯開唇角，「布魯斯‧班納，我正式邀請你居住在史塔克大樓。」

布魯斯盯著男人的神情存著戒備，「你知道我可以把史塔克大樓攪得天翻地覆。」

「而我能讓世界天翻地覆。」東尼咧嘴一笑，「你的戰損遠遠不及索爾，再怎麼樣，復仇者聯盟還是有資金的。」

「不，」布魯斯搖頭，「讓我一個人。」他轉身，不再去看鋼鐵鉅子。

「我會繼續研究奧創計畫，」然東尼的語調在他身後轉為冷冽，「我知道這很瘋狂，卻不該停止。」

布魯斯確實知道這是個威脅，他驟然轉身，「你不能。這一次還不能給你一個教訓嗎？」他的情緒激昂，感覺到體內的綠色怪物蠢蠢欲動。

布魯斯在一說完這句話就後悔了，他清楚看見東尼眼裡閃過疼痛的情緒，但男人掩飾情緒的能力太過高干，「我是瘋子，或許。」他冷靜地回答。

「如果你是瘋子，我就是怪物。瘋子和怪物共處一室，難保不會毀滅地球。」布魯斯疲憊地回答，他的決心遠遠不夠。

「不，」東尼乾脆地否定了，「你可以幫我，我可以幫你。那我們兩個或許可以偽裝成平常人。」

「平常人？」布魯斯懷疑地複述，不一會卻笑出來，「東尼‧史塔克，想當平常人？」

「這決心和布魯斯‧班納不想當平常人一樣堅定。」

「這就是我們的差距。」

「我們互補。」

布魯斯嘆了一口氣，知道東尼會在這裡留到說服他為止，他正要開口，東尼卻已走到他的眼前。

「布魯斯，你註定不是平常人，」他肯定地說，「想想你的知識，想想你的能力，你可以利用它們，保護地球，和我一起。」

布魯斯在這一場談話中，確確實實地敗下陣來。每一次他都站在東尼的反面，每一次都被東尼成功地說服。

東尼‧史塔克有一根太過靈活舌頭，善於雄辯，也善於接吻。

 

Fin.


End file.
